Promise
by andthenIfound5dollars
Summary: Background Klaine scenes from "Goodbye". I had a lot of feel's from the episode so I did some writing :
1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday morning_

Kurt had just opened the front door when Blaine pulled into his driveway. Kurt called to Finn that he would see him at school before pulling the door shut and waving to his boyfriend as he started down the path.

"Hey you." Kurt said as he opened the passenger door and climbed inside the station wagon.

"Good Morning." Blaine replied leaning over for a kiss. Kurt smiled as he leaned in just that much more to meet Blaine's lips with his own.

The kiss was gentle and a tad chaste, but both boys were smiling as they broke apart slightly. Blaine, still inches from Kurt's face, hummed and said,

"You look great today. I love when you wear scarves."

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Kurt asked chuckling.

Blaine took hold of the fabulous blue scarf, which made his boyfriend's eyes pop practically out of his head, and gently pulled to bring Kurt's lips crashing back to his. The second kiss was fuller and deeper than the first…it also lasted quite a bit longer.

"Because when you do, I can do that." Blaine explained as Kurt laughed softly against his love's lips and playfully pushed Blaine's hands off of his brand new scarf.

"Plus, you look amazing in them." Blaine tilted his head and gave Kurt one more peck against his smiling lips before sitting back in his seat.

"Thank you." Kurt said leaning his head back and smiling.

"You are very welcome." Blaine replied shifting the car into reverse,

"Ready?" he asked.

Kurt nodded as Blaine backed out of the driveway and headed toward the school.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled his Spanish book from his bag to look over his notes.

"Remind me again, why I decided to switch to Spanish after three years of French?" Kurt asked with disgust in his voice as he pulled out pages of translations to read over before his exam that morning.

"Because you decided that two foreign languages looked better on your transcript." Blaine answered as he pulled to a stoplight. "And if you aren't giving something 110%, than you aren't doing it."

Kurt gave him one of his patented grins as a thank you before continuing.

"Well I was up so late studying. Do you think we have time to grab a quick coffee before school?" Kurt asked as the light turned green.

Cautious driver that he is, Blaine still looked both ways before making his turn and answering,

"For you, my love, we always have time for coffee."

Kurt smiled as he took Blaine's hand to intertwine their fingers.

"You are being devilishly charming this morning." He said as Blaine looked over at him and smiled. "I love it." Kurt smiled as Blaine lifted their tangled hands to his lips to kiss Kurt's knuckles.

"Well, I love you." Blaine replied as he held their hands to his heart for a moment before gently laying them back down on the console.

Kurt swallowed the lump that still tended to form in his throat when Blaine said those words to him and barley managed to squeeze out "I love you too."

Blaine flashed him another grin before Kurt began jabbering on about exams and Finn's desperately hopeless attempts at ever getting out the door on time in the morning. Blaine listened quietly, nodding and chuckling softly when Kurt imitated Finn's hurried plea's for Kurt to not to tell Rachel how late he always, almost was.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, Blaine broke their hands apart so he could reach behind the seat to grab his wallet out of his bag. When Kurt made to unbuckle his seatbelt, Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to stop him.

"Hey, stay in the car and look over your notes a bit more. I'll get your coffee for you."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked sitting back a little.

"Positive." Blaine assured and laid a gentle kiss under Kurt's eye before opening his door. "Be right back." He said pushing the door closed and heading inside.

Kurt looked down at his notes for a moment, but his gaze traveled up and through the coffee shops windows. He watched his boyfriend wait in line, order their coffee's then shift to the side to wait for his name to be called.

A soft smile played on Kurt's lips as his eyes traveled down and back up Blaine's body.

"Over a year later, and you can still take my breath away Anderson." Kurt said softly to himself. Kurt smiled again as he watched the barista place two cups on the counter. After a few seconds Blaine started, oblivious to the barista calling his name. Kurt frowned as he stared at Blaine's face.

Kurt watched as Blaine added cinnamon to his medium drip and gather both cups in his hands…all the while the same distracted look on his face.

As Blaine walked back toward the car, Kurt leaned over and opened the driver side door.

"One nonfat mocha." Blaine said handing Kurt his cup and settling down behind the wheel before taking a sip from his own.

"Thank you." Kurt replied fiddling with his lid before taking a deep breath and asking,

"Are you okay? You seem really quiet."

Blaine looked taken aback…like he didn't realize he had barley spoken since picking Kurt up.

"Oh no Kurt, I'm fine…just tired I guess. I was up late studying for that stupid Calculus exam I have tomorrow." Flashing a warm smile made Kurt feel a bit better as he added,

"Honestly," he gestured to his coffee "this will help immensely.

"Promise?" Kurt asked placing his hand gently on Blaine's inner thigh.

Blaine smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm okay, I promise." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

The rest of the short drive to school was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Kurt kept his hand on Blaine's thigh as Blaine drove and sipped his coffee.

After parking, Blaine walked around the side of his Volvo slinging his bag over his shoulder and smiled as he took Kurt's outstretched hand. The boys let their hands casually swing between them as they walked up to the building.

"I have to meet Artie in the library before class." Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand to bring him closer.

"Okay, see you in third period." Kurt smiled.

Blaine did the quick check around before laying a quick peck on Kurt's lips.

"Good luck in Spanish." Blaine said as he pulled back and ran his hand down Kurt's arm.

"_Gracias_." Kurt waved as Blaine walked away laughing.

It was good to hear that laugh and it put a grin on Kurt's face as he glided to his locker before the bell rang.

xxxx

Blaine was up and halfway to Kurt before the last notes of "I'll Remember" had faded away. He held his crying boyfriend to his chest for a few moments before letting go so everyone else could hug and thank him for his beautiful song.

After about ten minutes, the bell rang signaling everyone to start packing up. Blaine stood by the door with both his, and Kurt's bags. He said a quick good bye to Mike and Tina while he waited for Kurt to finish talking to Rachel.

Rachel seemed to be in the middle of something but, as Kurt caught Blaine's eye, he cut her off with a hug goodbye before walking over to his boyfriend and taking his bag.

The boys put their arms about each other as they walked through the deserted halls, heading out to the parking lot and Blaine's car. Once they were settled, Blaine eased out of the parking lot and headed to Burt's Garage.

"Do you want me to pick you up later tonight?" Blaine asked turning the radio down a bit.

"No, I'll catch a ride home with Finn or dad." Kurt answered laying his hand back on Blaine's upper thigh, more out of habit than anything else now.

"You have your calculus to study for and, after that 'Single Ladies' performance, I think my dad deserves some quality Father/Son time." Kurt said cracking up again at the memory of his dad dancing on that stage from earlier in the day.

Blaine chuckled as he pulled into the garage parking lot, "I would have to agree, I wish I could have seen it."

"It was definitely something to see." Kurt said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over. Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and smiled as their lips met.

Blaine let an "Mmmm" sound escape as he pulled Kurt's lower lip into his mouth to suck and nibble on gently.

Blaine brought his hand up and spread his fingers across Kurt's neck, rolling his thumb over his chin as Kurt's tongue slipped gently over his teeth and into his mouth. Blaine felt his boyfriend's chest hitch, just a bit, as their tongues danced against each other. Blaine smiled, knowing he could still cause this reaction out of the man he loved. The two reluctantly broke the kiss, but stayed close leaning their foreheads against one another.

"Call me later?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded before adding,

"Always."

Their two sets of lips met one more but before it could get to deep, Kurt groaned and pulled away slightly saying,

"I have to go…if we keep this up…and I can't go in there with a…" He blushed as Blaine began to laugh.

"I love you so much." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt one more time and smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes but quickly added,

"I love you too."

Kurt took a deep breath as he made to get out of the car. He smiled at his boyfriend and said "Bye baby." before closing the door. Blaine blew him a kiss and waved to Burt who had walked out to meet Kurt.

Burt waved back as Blaine pulled away and Kurt walked up to him.

"Jeez Kurt, took you long enough." Burt chastised as Kurt turned a deeper shade of red and mumbled,

"Sorry dad, we were just…talking."

"Yeah sure, talking." Burt smiled "I was young once too bud."

Kurt gave his dad a sideways grin as he headed in the garage to change into his coveralls.

"Hey Kurt," Burt called and Kurt turned around. "Just remember, 'if he likes it, then he better put a ring on it!'"

"DAD!" Kurt yelled as he cracked up and left his father stumbling though the dance moves in front of God and everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wednesday Lunchtime _

"Hey you," Kurt called coming up behind Blaine at his locker. "Wanna go off campus for lunch with Mercedes?"

"I can't, the underclassmen are meeting during lunch today to practice." Blaine tilted his head back and frowned.

Kurt rewarded him with one of his world famous pouts.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Blaine protested. "You were the one who had to be at school early this morning with the seniors so we couldn't ride together."

"Oh yeah, cause starting my day with Finn is way better than with my boyfriend." Kurt said rolling his eyes. Blaine shut his locker and the two started walking down the hall.

"You rode to school with Finn?"

"Yeah, I was cold, his car was warm, mine wasn't." Kurt shrugged as they reached the choir room "Plus I feel like an ass to the planet when all three of us drive separately. I feel like somebody should carpool with somebody."

Blaine laughed softly as he reached up to straiten Kurt's already perfect bowtie.

"I tell you what," he said as Kurt lowered his head back down and Blaine ran his hands gently down Kurt's arms. "After Glee today, I'll take you home and we can figure out something fun and interesting to do in my car." Blaine grinned as Kurt leaned into him and said,

"Empty house babe…we can think of fun and interesting things to do in my bedroom." Kurt pushed Blaine gently into the doorway and out of sight from the juniors that had begun filtering into the Choir room.

Blaine moaned as he dropped his head on Kurt's shoulder and whispered,

"What are you doing to me?" Kurt laughed softly laying his hands gently on the other boy's hips as Blaine continued, "Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

"I think I may have an idea." Kurt murmured as Sam and Sugar came up behind them.

"AWW KLAINE!" Sugar yelled causing both boys to jump. Kurt whipped around with one of his patented bitch glares. Sugar, oblivious, fluttered into the Choir room without a second glance.

"No way Kurt, out!" Sam called and motioned for Blaine to shut the door.

"I'm going, jeez Sam, keep your pants on." Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned back to his grinning boyfriend.

"Hey, I could say the same to you two!" Sam called flashing them two thumbs up and a wink.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed trying to retract his claws. Blaine was cracking up when he opened his eyes again and, hearing that laugh put Kurt in a better mood than anything else could have.

"I'll see you in Glee." Kurt said smiling and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Have fun with Mercedes." Blaine called.

As he started to close the door, Blaine mouthed "love you".

Kurt smiled, waved and mouthed "love you" as the door clicked shut.

xxxx

"Do not break." Blaine said to himself as the seniors danced in a circle around him and his classmates. Kurt had done is best to make him laugh by taking his hands and twirling himself into Blaine's lap…then miming a fishing reel while the two of them danced like idiots.

But now, Tina and Brittney were already bawling their eyes out next to him and as the seniors took their seats and Kurt sat where Blaine had been sitting, it was a little much. Along with everything else he was going to miss, Kurt in the choir room was one more thing he would have to do without.

"Stop it," Blaine scolded himself. "Kurt said we were going to be okay…he said he would never say goodbye to me."

He was losing this battle; the tears were coming and threatening to spill over. Blaine hastily swiped the back of his hand over his eye, but not quickly enough…Kurt saw and stood up as the underclassmen went to take their seats.

"Hey." Kurt said softly as he put one arm around his boyfriend and began rubbing soft circles into his upper back.

"I'm okay," Blaine choked out and gestured to the room, "just all this ya know? Kind of emotional." Kurt nodded as Blaine gave him a watery smile.

Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for a moment as the two sat down. Finally, Kurt seemed to accept Blaine's excuse and laid his lips on Blaine's shoulder.

Mr. Shue seemed to be talking about something, but all either boy was concerned with, was getting out of that room. They stared in Mr. Shuester's general direction, Kurt still rubbing soft circles into Blaine's back and Blaine holding onto Kurt's other hand over their laps.

It seemed to take an eternity.

xxxxx

"We really need to get up." Blaine murmured against Kurt's belly where he was laying.

Both boys were completely spent from the make-out session that had quickly turned into much more in the empty house.

"The last time we lay naked in your bed, your dad almost walked in on us." Blaine finished rolling his head to grin mischievously up at Kurt.

"My dad, Finn and half the guys from Glee…" Kurt said rolling his eyes and continuing to run his hands through Blaine's hair, pulling all the gel free. "I will never understand their need to tell me things the moment it enters their heads."

Kurt paused and pulled gently on Blaine's shoulders bringing the boy's lips to his in several sweet and comfortable kisses, one right after the other until both Kurt and Blaine were giggling softly at each other.

"Don't worry," Kurt began as Blaine laid his head back on Kurt's shoulder, "we have some time. Dad and Finn are at the shop and Carole switched shifts at the hospital so she could be off for the graduation ceremony…we are good for a little longer." Kurt said sighing as Blaine ran his fingertips up and down Kurt's torso.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable quiet between them. This was one of Kurt's favorite things about his relationship with Blaine. They didn't need to constantly fill silences with conversation or actions…the two of them were completely content to lay with one another quietly, simply enjoying the sound of the other one breathing.

"Why do you think men have nipples?" Blaine asked suddenly and Kurt waited a beat before bursting into laughter.

"I have no idea." Kurt gave his boyfriend an extra squeeze before continuing, "You ask the weirdest questions post-coitus…I think maybe your brain goes a little soft."

"It's called a mind-blowing orgasm for a reason, Kurt." Blaine answered simply and Kurt blushed slightly.

"Well thank you." Kurt shrugged his shoulders trying to act nonchalant.

Blaine sat up and threw his leg over Kurt's lap to straddle him.

"No baby, thank you." He said sinking his lips into Kurt's neck, gently kissing and sucking on the tender flesh there.

"Oh no, no no no no… we don't have time for round…two? Is it round two or round three?" Kurt paused leaning his head back to give Blaine a better angle, "Either way, we do not have time." Kurt was rambling and he knew it.

"Mmmm" Blaine mumbled "Round two for me, but I'm pretty sure it would be considered round three for you mister 'I can come twice, one right after the other'." Blaine trailed his mouth down Kurt's collarbone and across his chest to pay attention to the other side of Kurt's neck.

"It's not right after…" Kurt began desperately trying to gain some composure, but Blaine knew exactly where Kurt's weak spot was…and he was right there. They most definitely did not have time for whatever round they were on.

"Whenever it is, it's amazing and supersexyhot." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck nipping him gently and smiling as he felt Kurt melting underneath him. "I am still in complete awe that you can do that."

"I can't help I am the supersexyhot talented one in the relationship." Kurt joked as Blaine moved so his lips were directly in front of Kurt's and whispered against them,

"Was there ever any doubt about that?" before covering Kurt's mouth with his own.

Kurt slipped his arms under Blaine's to fan his fingers across his back, effectively holding Blaine in place as their tongues explored each other's mouths.

"I thought you said we didn't have time?" Blaine whispered as the two broke apart and Kurt began kissing every inch of Blaine's face.

"We don't," Kurt said laughing as he pushed Blaine off of him. "Come on, let's go do something. I promise, make-out time in my backseat later will be included.

"Mr. Hummel, you do know how to charm a guy." Blaine laughed and stretched as Kurt sat at the edge of his bed pulling on his boxer briefs. He gave his boyfriend a devilish smile and threw the other pair of boxers over to Blaine who still hadn't gotten out from underneath the blanket.

"Come on, up!" Kurt picked up random clothes from the floor, putting his on and laying Blaine's on the bed. "I'm starving to death over here!"

Blaine chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's flair for the drama as he reluctantly stood up and began getting dressed. After opening the door and checking that the coast was still clear, he headed across the hall for bathroom necessities.

"Kurt! Why did you have to pull all the gel out of my hair?" Blaine called indignantly from the bathroom.

Kurt smiled but didn't answer as he heard the water running and Blaine murmuring to himself as he tried to do something with the product Kurt had.

When Blaine came out of the bathroom, Kurt was fully dressed and had begun making the bed.

"Hey, help me with this would ya." Kurt asked good-naturedly and Blaine smiled as he helped tuck the sheets and straighten the comforter. As they were both placing the pillows back at the head of the bed Kurt asked,

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Anything where I get to stare at you all night." Blaine shrugged and Kurt laughed.

"Yeah cause that won't get old, for both of us." Kurt joked as he folded his brown fuzzy blanket and laid it at the end of the bed.

When he turned around, Blaine was staring at the wall, his hands knotted together, with that same distracted look from yesterday morning.

"Hey," Blaine started at Kurt's call and looked over at him. "Where did you go?" Kurt asked laughing softly.

"Oh…nowhere I just…" he coughed slightly before pointing at the picture frame on the bookcase and smiled.

"I think you need a new picture of us Kurt."

Kurt looked over to where Blaine was pointing and smiled.

"I like that one."

"But that was at like, the very beginning. We have so many more since then, better ones, and ones where you can see both of us." Blaine sat on the end of Kurt's bed, crossed his legs and rested his chin in his hand.

Kurt shrugged them smiled again slightly as if he was thinking of something.

"Well first," Kurt began as he walked over and pushed Blaine's legs apart so he could stand between them, "It's my picture, I don't need to be able to see me."

Blaine chuckled softly as he began running is hands up and down the back of Kurt's thighs pulling him a little closer. Kurt ooo'ed and laid his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"And second," Kurt turned his head to look at the picture. "That should have been the worst night of my life…and even though it was beyond humiliating," Kurt turned to look back down at Blaine. "It was also the night that I knew, I was falling in love with you."

"_Kurt_."

Blaine's voice cracked on the last syllable and leaned his head into Kurt's stomach.

"After a lifetime of feeling alone, of feeling like was on the outside looking in, of always feeling different…there was finally somebody next to me, who understood, not just sympathized, but actually knew and understood exactly what I was dealing with."

Blaine's eyes were filling up again, and the knot that had formed in his throat was threatening to choke him.

"I wanted to tell you then that I loved you." Blaine managed to eek out resting his chin in the dip of Kurt's bellybutton. "But I didn't want you to think it was because of the emotions of the night. I wanted it to be organic and real..."

"And it was." Kurt finished for him looking down and smiling.

Blaine smiled up at him, than stood up and walked away, covering his mouth with his hand and biting his lip to keep from breaking into tears.

"Blaine," Kurt began starting to get really worried. "What's wrong? You have been upset since yesterday."

Kurt walked over to where Blaine was standing and tentatively started rubbing his back as he continued,

"We promised to talk about it remember? Not just let things go, but really talk when we were upset."

"Kurt I…I." Blaine held his hand to his mouth again and turned around to face his boyfriend. Kurt's eyes were filling with tears and Blaine lost it, his knees shaking as he tried to take a deep breath, failed miserably, and started talking.

"I know you said we would be okay…and my heart…" Blaine let a sob escape from his chest as his knees gave out and he sunk to the floor. "My heart wants to believe you…"

Kurt had dropped to floor next to him, carefully cupping his hand around Blaine's neck.

"But my brain is nagging and thinking and…" Blaine stopped and brought his head up to finally look Kurt in the eyes. "It's a year Kurt, it's a whole year of distance and…new…" Blaine was breaking into sobs again, but he forced himself to keep it together. He had to get this out.

All these feelings had been brewing inside Blaine for a while now. They had touched on it during the whole "Chandler" fiasco, but now…it needed to come out, all of it. Blaine had to let go of everything he had been dwelling on for almost three months now.

Blaine took a deep but staggering breath and leaned his head against the hand that Kurt still had on his neck.

"You are amazing Kurt." He started, looking into those beautiful blue eyes he had fallen in love with. "You blow me away every time you open your mouth to sing, or move your amazingly talented legs to dance. When I see you perform, I am so proud of you and so proud to be with you." Kurt opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but Blaine kept going.

"And you are going to New York, a place where being different, being special is not only accepted, but rewarded and celebrated…and you will finally have the opportunity to shine, something that you so, so deserve. I couldn't be happier for you."

Kurt smiled, but stayed quiet. He knew there was more and he wanted to hear it. Blaine's eyes welled up as he knotted his hands together and kept talking.

"You are going to meet so many new people. New and interesting people who aren't narrow minded or ignorant. People like…people like us." Blaine finally choked out and Kurt began to realize what he was trying to say.

"Hey," Kurt began his voice already thick with tears as Blaine kept talking.

"And, it's a year Kurt, a whole year." His tears were really coming now and Blaine didn't even bother trying to keep wiping them away. "A year of not seeing you, not kissing you…a year of missed phone calls and bad connection Skype dates…months we have to go without being able to really make up after a stupid argument, a year of not being able to hold each other when we are upset, or angry…or scared. An entire year…"

He couldn't talk anymore, the sobs were wracking his entire body and Kurt pulled him to his chest. He held on to his sobbing boyfriend with every bit of strength he had, his own tears slipping off his face landing in Blaine's hair as he rocked him back and forth not even shushing him, just letting him sob until he couldn't anymore.

After a few minutes Blaine began to quiet, still holding on to Kurt as tears rolled down his face. Kurt sniffed and pulled Blaine up to look in his eyes.

"Okay" he began but had to stop when he looked into Blaine's red eyes. Kurt swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he began again,

"Okay, so I will probably leave sometime in August right?" Kurt said cupping both sides of Blaine's face as he used his thumbs to wipe tears from his cheeks. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes at Kurt's touch.

"Right, do you really think my dad is going to let Finn and I get away with not coming home for Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked and Blaine let a watery chuckle escape before he shook his head and said "No."

"Okay," Kurt said smiling and moving his hands to gently run his fingers through Blaine's gelled hair, before returning them to his cheeks and continuing. "We just have to get to November, we can do that…it's just a few months right?"

Blaine nodded again as Kurt continued, "And then, barely a month later is Christmas, and Mr. Shue's wedding…there is no way in hell I would miss that right?"

Blaine moved his hands to cover Kurt's and nodded again.

"So a whole week just you and me. Christmas, New Years…some stupid New Directions party where we both drink too much and sing and dance like idiots." Blaine chuckled again and moved his head to kiss Kurt's palm before bringing their hands tangled together and resting next to his heart.

Kurt took a breath before he started again,

"The time until Spring Break will be the longest, so you'll come visit me." He said smiling. "We'll tell your parents it's for a college weekend, and maybe between screwing like rabbits…we can go look at a few schools."

Kurt shrugged and Blaine actually laughed, his smile reaching his eyes as he kissed Kurt's knuckles.

"Spring Break will be you and me again…here or in New York, it really doesn't matter to me. Maybe we could go to DC together and spend some time watching my dad change the world, one state at a time." Kurt said smiling as he leaned in to gently lay his lips on Blaine's.

"And I don't care if I have to save all freaking year long, I will fly out, wherever you are, to watch you take that National Trophy another year."

Blaine started to tear up again, but this time he was smiling through those tears. He leaned in and rested his forehead against Kurt's, closing his eyes as Kurt whispered,

"And before you know it, I will be home to watch you walk across that stage to get your diploma so you can come and join me…shining just as bright as I do, daring people to try and keep us from making all of our dreams come true."

Blaine let out a tiny whimper as he pulled Kurt into him, wrapping his arms around him. Kurt settled his face into Blaine's neck and exhaled feeling his boyfriend's fingers digging into his back, holding on for dear life.

The two sat there for a few moments, just holding each other before Kurt broke the quiet.

"I'm not trying to say it's gonna be easy." He said pulling out of the hug but keeping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I'm not saying I won't miss you every single day, and at some point one or both of us will probably think it would be easier to just give in and give up…"

Kurt's voice broke as he struggled to keep talking. Blaine brought his hands up to stroke the strong arms that were still holding onto his neck.

"But I waited sixteen years to find you, and another three months for you to get your head out of your ass and realize that you loved me too." Blaine laughed as he threw is head back and Kurt gently kissed his Adams apple.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" he asked bringing his head back down. Kurt smiled and shook his head, but kept going.

"I promised we would be okay, I promised I would never say goodbye to you, and I promised we would figure out this whole long distance thing…I would never promise any of those things if I didn't know that I could keep my word."

Blaine nodded and smiled never letting is eyes leave Kurt's.

"I have no idea what the future holds for us…or where life is going to take you or me…or you and me together." Kurt paused, choking back tears, "But I do know, that there is no one else in this world that I would rather figure it out with."

Kurt paused as he let Blaine register everything he had just heard.

"I love you, I love you so much." Blaine breathed as he pulled Kurt back into a rib splitting hug.

Kurt settled into him, breathing in his scent and running his hands up and down Blaine's back.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt whispered into his neck "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee or RIB...although that would be freakin awesome.

**Promise**

by- andthenIfound5dollars

Spoilers and background scenes from "Goodbye", this is a warning.

A/N: Thank you all so much for being patient with me while I figured out the formatting and such of...all of this. I have gotten some really awesome feedback and that is more than this girl could ever ask for. The song in this chapter is "The Light" by Sara Bareilles. The second I saw the scene in "Goodbye" I wanted to write something with this song. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Thursday Morning_

"See you later Kurt!" Rachel called as she and Finn headed to class. Kurt waved his goodbye and stared at the two of them as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.

Kurt rested his head against the locker he was leaning on and closed his eyes.

"Hey you." A familiar voice broke his thoughts. Kurt opened his eyes and straightened up, smiling at the handsome man who was walking toward him.

Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed his temple gently, breathing in the scent of Kurt's shampoo and hair product.

"Hi." Kurt smiled at the contact and leaned into Blaine's lips.

"Are you okay? You look kinda…stressed." Blaine asked after he had taken a good look at Kurt's face.

"Rachel called PACE and NYADA…they both told her our letters had been mailed earlier this week." Kurt said as he felt Blaine hold onto his waist a little tighter before gently rubbing his thumb back and fourth on Kurt's hip.

"We should be getting them anytime now." Kurt leaned into Blaine a little more as he finished.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked as he rubbed Kurt's lower back, "You blew your audition out of the water, you were amazing and Carmen Tibideaux basically told you then she wanted to work with you."

"I know, but I need the paper in my hand…I need to see it to make everything real." Kurt said as Blaine pulled him into a hug causing Kurt to let go of the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"You were phenomenal Kurt." Blaine said squeezing his boyfriend a little tighter to make sure his point was made. "And NYADA is going to be just as impressed with you, as I am everyday…Okay?"

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything as Blaine kissed his temple again and they started walking down the hall together.

"Oh hey, before I forget…Dad and Carole wanted to take you and me, and Finn and Rachel out to dinner tonight." Kurt said as they walked into their classroom. "They figured we would all be too busy on Friday night and wanted to do something together."

"You can change the subject if you want," Blaine said with a grin as they both sat down and pulled out their books. "But yes, I would love to have family dinner with you guys."

Kurt looked down at his notebook but his hand found Blaine's under the table.

"We made a pact to open all the letters together." He said apprehensively, almost asking Blaine if that was okay. He was relieved when Blaine nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can understand…find me right after?" he asked as the teacher called the class to order.

"Absolutely."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled as they both looked forward.

xxxxx

"_But of all these friends and lovers…"_ the underclassmen sang and Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt's.

Kurt blushed slightly, but smiled as he stared right back at his boyfriend in that ridiculously cute baby blue jacket. He chuckled softly to keep himself from crying again.

Artie may have said this song was dedicated to Finn but, except for the occasional glance at Mike and Rachel, Blaine sang only to Kurt. He sang to the man who owned his heart, his best friend, and the love of his life.

The underclassmen finished their song, many had tears running down their faces, and most all of the seniors stood and rushed to them, thanking them and telling them all how beautiful that was. Rachel made it to Blaine first, and as Blaine gave her a warm embrace, he looked over her shoulder at his boyfriend who was still sitting in his seat at the back of the room.

Kurt smiled and whispered "I love you." Blaine nodded and mouthed "I love you" as he squeezed Rachel a little tighter, she was crying after all.

After the bell rang, nobody really wanted to leave. Tomorrow was graduation, and even though no one said it out loud, everyone knew this would most likely be the last Glee Club practice with everybody there.

Finally Quinn pulled Puck aside and the two of them left, prompting everyone else to pack up and begin filtering out as well. Blaine whispered something in Rachel's ear. She nodded and smiled at him before walking over to Kurt.

Kurt frowned, then nodded and laughed at something she said before giving her a hug and waving as she walked off with Tina.

"Hey, I thought you were doing wedding stuff with Rachel today?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked up to him.

"Yeah, I guess her and Tina are gonna grab coffee and hang out for a while before we go out to dinner tonight." Kurt said shrugging. "She invited us if you wanna go."

"_Damn it Rachel"_ Blaine thought but said,

"Well actually, I was wondering if you would…do something with me." Blaine stammered slightly but smiled.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Why do I feel like Rachel had help deciding her afternoon plans?" he asked and Blaine looked down shuffling his feet. When he looked up Kurt was smiling.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked. Blaine, relieved, took Kurt's hand and said,

"Come on, I'll show you."

Blaine smiled when he looked behind him and Kurt was laughing.

"This feels vaguely familiar." Kurt said as Blaine pulled him down the hall and toward the auditorium, instead of the parking lot. "Do you know a shortcut?"

Blaine laughed then, remembering their first encounter on the stairs at Dalton. He flashed Kurt a smile, but didn't say anything as they continued down the hall. When they walked through the auditorium doors, Blaine led Kurt up to the stage and motioned for him to sit on the top step next to him. Blaine took Kurt's hand, tangling their fingers together and covering them with his other hand. He took a deep breath and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"So first, I wanted to apologize for falling apart yesterday." Blaine started, but Kurt stopped him.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for telling me how you feel." He said kissing Blaine's shoulder "It's kinda what I am here for you know."

"I know, but I don't want to waste one more second of the time I have with you being sad."

Kurt nodded and smiled as he let Blaine continue.

"I have spent so much time this year, being angry. I was angry at those guys who beat the crap out of me, causing me to have to repeat my freshman year. I was so mad at Sebastian and myself, for ever making you believe that he meant anything to me. I was angry at myself again, for pushing you away…in an effort to try and learn how to be apart from you."

Blaine stopped, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat again as he turned slightly to look Kurt in the face before he continued.

"But then I realized, if I hadn't had to repeat my freshman year, I wouldn't have been at Dalton that day…and I never would have met you." Kurt bit his lip as Blaine kept going. "And the whole Sebastian fiasco, taught us how to trust each other and forgive each other when one of us screws up." Blaine paused and grinned. "It also taught us how to make up…"

"Blaine." Kurt laughed and nudged him a little. Blaine nudged Kurt back causing another chortle of laughter before he started talking again.

"Even pushing you away, taught us how to communicate and talk to each other when something is wrong and one of us is upset. It also made us realize, that things will come up. Our relationship will get harder, and the world will try to break us apart, but we can be strong together, so we will always find a way back to each other."

"_Blaine_."

They were both crying now, but this was a different kind of crying. There were no desperate sobs, or the need to hold onto one another for dear life. This was just pure, unadulterated emotion.

The boys sat quietly for a few moments, holding hands as their foreheads rested against each other.

"I'm still scared about next year." Blaine began in an almost whisper, "I'm scared of being lonely, of some big beautiful man whisking you off your feet and doing for you what I can't…scared of the unknown. I think that fear will always be there in some capacity." He took a breath and smiled as Kurt threaded his fingers up Blaine's neck and into his hair. "But now, there is a kind of calm that comes along with that fear…if that makes any sense."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine's head to meet their lips together. They sat together for a few minutes, letting their lips do some of the talking for them.

"Was there a 'Second'?" Kurt asked after they paused to cool off…they were at school after all.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You said 'First', was there as 'Second'?"

Blaine sat back and started at Kurt before it dawned on him what he meant.

"Oh!" he said laughing. "Yes!" Blaine stood up, wiped his face and stretched out his hand for Kurt to take. "Yes, there is a 'Second'."

Blaine led Kurt over to the piano and sat down, patting the space next to him so Kurt would sit as well. He put his fingers on the keys and plunked out a few notes before he looked over at Kurt.

"So, when Artie and Sam decided they wanted to dedicate the underclassman song to Finn…I decided that I wanted to sing something to just you." Blaine said as Kurt smiled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, Finn's a good guy and all, and I meant every word we sang today…I just wanted something a little more emotional, a little more us."

"Blaine, you are going to cause me to dehydrate!" Kurt yelled as a fresh batch of tears welled up in his eyes.

Blaine laughed as he laid his hands on the piano keys again and gently kissed Kurt's forehead.

"So I had something else picked out, then last night…well I found this and I think it pretty much says everything."

Kurt smiled as Blaine began to play a song he didn't really recognize, but still sounded vaguely familiar.

"_In the morning it comes, Heaven sent a hurricane_

_Not a trace of the sun, but I don't even run from rain_

_Beating out of my chest, my heart is holding on to you_

_From the moment I knew, from the moment I knew_

_You're the air in my breath, filling up my love soaked lungs_

_Such a beautiful mess intertwined and overrun._

_Nothing better than this, knowing that the storm can come._

_You feel just like the sun, just like the sun._

Hearing Blaine's voice was like coming home every time Kurt heard it. For a while, Kurt just got lost in the sound of it. He kept his head on Blaine's shoulder with his eyes closed…feeling more than hearing what Blaine was trying to say. He didn't really pay attention to the words Blaine was singing until he reached the chorus.

_And if you say, we'll be alright,_

_I'm gonna trust you babe,_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes._

_And if you say, we'll be alright_

_I'll follow you into, the light. _

_Never mind what I knew, nothing seems to matter now_

_Oh who I was without you, I can do without._

_No one knows where it ends, how it may come tumbling down, _

_But I'm here with you now, I'm with you now. _

The tears were back, slipping gently over Kurt's face as Blaine reached the chorus again.

_And if you say, we'll be alright_

_I'm gonna trust you babe,_

_I'm gonna look in your eyes._

_And if you say, we'll be alright, _

_I'll follow you, into the light. _

_Let the world come rushing, come down hard come crushing_

_All I need is right here beside me. _

_I'm not enough I swear it, _

_Take my love and wear it _

_Over, you shoulders._

_And if you say, we'll be alright, _

_I'm gonna trust you babe, _

_I'm gonna look in your eyes._

_And if you say, we'll be alright, _

_I'll follow you into, the light. _

_The light. _

_The light."_

Neither boy spoke for a few moments. As the last hum of the piano softly faded away, Kurt lifted his head slightly from Blaine's shoulder and reached his hand across to cup Blaine's face. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt fanned his fingers onto his cheek and neck.

Kurt used his thumb to gently wipe a tear from Blaine's cheek before outlining Blaine's lips. When he pressed his own mouth against Blaine's, he could taste the saltiness of his tear.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded but didn't say anything…choosing instead to pull him into a bone crushing hug that Kurt felt to the tips of his toes.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I know, I compleated the series. Don't worry, I am already working on the next part of the episode, it's just in a diffrent writting style so I decided to make them two sepearate stories. The next one takes place after the graduation ceremony.

It doesn't have a title yet, so just look out for something new from me:) Thank you all so much again for reading!


End file.
